


The One Where Kara Takes Alex's Boss's Niece Out

by LenaDanvers73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny, I am Supercorp Trash, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Oblivious Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaDanvers73/pseuds/LenaDanvers73
Summary: Alex agreed to take her boss's niece out to a local science lecture, but then gets asked out on a date at the last minute. Luckily, her dear sister Kara is there to step in.Basically the Friends AU based on an how Emily and Ross met.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 226





	The One Where Kara Takes Alex's Boss's Niece Out

**Author's Note:**

> On Quarantine bc COVID-19, I was watching Friends and then I thought this is a great Supercorp one shot idea.

KARA

"Kara please! I told my boss I would take his niece to this science lecture! Sam asked me out, you know how long I've liked her." Alex pouts

"So because of my non-existent love life, you think I'm I'm going to take a woman I don't know to a science lecture because you actually have a date?" I say while picking at my snack.

"That's exactly what I think!" Alex says as she walks back to her room.

"Alex! Ugh, you owe me! I'll do it because I love you, but you are buying my potstickers for the rest of the month!" I semi yell dramatically. "You better be paying for my dinner tonight as well! When is she even going to be here? Do I get a name?"

"Uhhhh- I think her name is Lena! All I know is she's my boss's niece and she's here visiting, and he didn't want to go to a science lecture so he asked me and I agreed, and then I got asked out on a date, and now you, my dear sister, will be her date for tonight!" Alex walks out of her room to the table where I am.

"Ugh, Alex. You don't even know her name?! Wait.... did you just say date!? You never said anything about it being a date." I get up and rub my temples as I walk back and forth.

"Oh calm down, it's a science lecture. There is nothing date-like at a science lecture. Before I forget, my boss sometimes says funny words I don't understand. He's Irish but most of the time sounds like he's English, soooo his niece probably- most likely will sound the same?" Alex shrugs as she is putting her shoes on.

"I do like accents."

Alex rolls her eyes. "Yes, we all know Kara."

There's a knock at the door. Alex goes to open it, until she hears who it is. "This is Alex Danvers’ apartment, correct? My uncle gave me your address and said to meet you. It's Lena Luthor, his niece."

Oh God, it's happening, she's here. Alex goes to open the door and I was not prepared for what was on the other side. So not only is Lena beautiful, but she's dresses in clothes that look more than I could afford on my reporter's salary. So she's smart, beautiful, and probably rich, so out of my league.

"This is my sister, Kara. Before you ask, she's adopted, that's why we don't look alike. Somthing came up, but Kara offered to go with you so you don't have to go alone. I think you two might hit it off. Fun fact: Kara works out and is really dedicated to her job." I had taken a swig of my coffee right before Alex said that and now choke on my coffee.

"Are you alright?" Lena come up to as I’m coughing. Oh god, it's happening. I'm going to die of embarrassment in front of a pretty girl.

"I-I'm f-f-fine," I cough and try to stop. Finally I do.

"She's fine," Alex pipes in. So helpful.

"Are you excited to hear about nanotechnology and what they plan to do with it?" Lena says with a smile, eyes bright. Oh no, a science question.

"Nanotechnology??"

"Yes, it's the science lecture we're going to. I thought you liked science if you volunteered to go with me?" Lena says, cocking an eyebrow.

"Uh-uh I m-majored in communications, I'm a-actully a r-reporter." Oh god, help me.

"And you volunteered to go with me to a science lecture because?" The eyebrow remains cocked.

"Because my sweet sister didn't want you to walk around a new city alone. She's so caring and sweet. Right, Kar?" Alex puts her arm around me.

"Right." I finger gun as I say that.

"Kara, remember how we talked about dinner? About you taking Lena to dinner before the lecture?"

"Dinner? Oh-oh, right, dinner!"

"I gave you some extra money in case she wants to go somewhere fancy," Alex whispers to me.

"Why don't you kids head out to dinner now? Here's your jacket, wallet, and keys. Now go have fun, but not too much fun! Use protection!" Alex pushes us out the door.

Just start walking, Kara. Lena keeps up with me easily in heels. How? Once we are out of the building, I start to go to my car.

"Are you okay with me driving us?"

"It's a nice surprise. It's fine." Once the car is unlocked, we both climb in. "Where do you want to eat?" Lena asks me. Is it just me, or does she sound more English then Irish. Alex was right.

"Uh-uh B-big B-belly Burger-er." And the stuttering is back.

"What's that?"

"You don't know what Big Belly Burger is?!" I look over to Lena and see she really doesn't. I starting that car. "You are about to learn something about the best burger joint ever!" It's not a far drive from Alex's apartment. Maybe it won't be so bad after all. The music will help. You can't hate Taylor Swift, especially this particular song.

Apparently I had been singing out loud instead of in my head. "You sing well," Lena says.

"Uhhhh t-thank you." A blush is forming on my face.

"You're welcome."

"And here we are!" I pull up to Big Belly Burger and park in my usual spot. Lena got out and cocked her eyebrow again. She's rich, so I doubt she has ever been to a place like this before. Getting out, I see Tony, who knows my order by heart, wave at us.

I open the door for Lena. She looks out of place, especially with what she is wearing. You know, some people like trenchcoats.

"Kara! Back so soon! How is my favorite customer?!" Tony asks. He owns the place.

"I'm good, Tony! Lena here has never had Big Belly Burger!" I tell him, pointing my thumb to Lena beside me.

"What!? We are gonna fix that! I know the usual for you! For your friend, there is a burger for newbies, coming right up!" Tony says.

"How much do I owe you?" I ask, since Lena isn't paying. Alex is paying.

"It's on the house!"

"No I insist-"

Tony interrupts. "Danvers, go sit your ass down with your pretty date, and we'll bring the food to you." Tony turns and walk away.

"Do you prefer a booth or table?" I ask.

"Booth," Lena responds. "What exactly did Tony pick for me to eat?" Lena asks, slightly concerned.

"Uh... a burger. Not sure what kind, but he's never wrong!"

"If you say so."

"I do. So, what do you do for a living?"

"Wait, you really don't know who I am?" Lena sounds genuinely surprised with a smile.

"Uh... you're Lena, my sister's boss's niece. Should I know who are?" Now the anxiety kicks in.

"I'm a scientist, a CEO of a company called L-Corp." Oh- oh it clicks.

"Oh- I know that company! They're building one here not far from Catco where I work. It's all Ms. Grant talks about, especially about the person moving to - it's you, isn't it?"

Lena cocks an eyebrow and smirks a bit. "Very good, Miss Danvers," Lena says with more husk of an Irish accent. Is anyone else hot in here? Probably just me.

"Here you go, Danvers!" Tony pops up, bringing us the food.

"The usual: double with cheese, everything on it, fries crispy, and a little bit of the sauce you still will never get the recipe for. For the pretty date, the kale burger with cheese fries. Enjoy."

"Wow, how did he know I love kale?"

"Not sure. He just has this talent, does it with everyone. Never seem him wrong.” I take a bite of my burger. One day I'll get the recipe to the sauce. Lena picks up her burger and takes a bite. Her eyes go big.

"This is delicious! How have I never had this in my twenty-two years of life?!"

"Exactly what I was thinking!"

Lena giggles at my enthusiasm, smiling and biting her bottom lip looking at me. That's strange. That's a lot of lip going in for a lipbite.

"Kiera?" I know that voice.

"Ms. Grant!?"

"Still with the Ms. Grant. I told you when you got promoted, you may call me Cat. Kiera and Lena Luthor. I must say Kiera, I thought you would tell me when you started dating someone."

"Oh we're-"

"-Although with who she is, I will let it slide as long as Catco gets an exclusive when she does move here."

"But-"

"-No matter, at least I taught you well Kiera." Ms. Grant grabs her food bag from Tony and walks out.

I turn back to Lena. "So, what is this lecture about today? I think you said something about, uh, nana?" That's it, Kara.

"Nanotechnology, yes. It's going to revolutionize the way we do things! Lena goes on for the rest of dinner on about nanotechnology. She's definitely out of my league. I can dream, right?

Once we’re done, Lena notices and tried to apologize for talking over dinner.

"It's fine. It was actually interesting to listen to you talk about science." I smile at her shyly. Lena bites her lip again. We get up. I leave a generous tip and start to get my keys out until Lena speaks.

"Would you fancy a walk first?"

"Uhhhh sure." Odd, I thought she would want to go straight to the lecture.

"So, Kara, do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?" Lena asks as we start to walk.

"Uh.... no. No girlfriend. Why do you ask?" Crinkle is forming.

"Just making conversation." Lena shrugs.

"Okay, then do you have a girlfriend?"

"Being a Luthor and CEO doesn't exactly mean I have a dating life. So no."

"Cool, cool, cool."

"Did you maybe want to skip the science lecture and grab some wine and go back to your place?"

"To drink wine?"

"Yes?"

"Sure! I mean if you're sure."

"I'm definitely one hundred percent sure." Lena looks me up and down. How peculiar?

We walk to go get her wine. Maybe it's a rich people thing? All I know is the wine she got definitely cost at least two months of my rent maybe more. Golly!

It's not awkward between us. Lena is very sweet. I guess we just head back to my place to drink wine and maybe even watch Netflix? I wonder if she'll cuddle with me? You know, totally not romantic.

We reach the car. I start pulling out my keys, turning to ask Lena something- oh, she is very close.

"Uhhh- your eyes. They're green, like a forest green, with hints of blue almost. They're beautiful." Where did that come from? Oh- she's leaning in and I'm backed against my car.

Do I want her to stop? No. Leaning in as well, I'm not sure who closes the gap, but our lips meet in a sweet embrace. Lena tastes sweet. She grabs the lapels of my jacket. Our lips are still connected move in a soft embrace as start slowing, pulling away.

"Golly, I didn't see that coming."

"Darling, I've literally been flirting with you all night."

"Oh." She was flirting with me?

I lunge foward and connect our lips. Lena reciprocates the kiss. I put my arms around her waist and waste no time kissing her. Our lips move together a bit longer this time before she pulls aways.

"Maybe we should take this to your place," Lena says huskily, her Irish slipping out.

"For what- oh!" Lena had let one of her hands go lower than my waist, message recieved.

ALEX

"Kara!" I shout. She must be on her morning run. I'll just grab some coffee and wait for her then. I walk into her place, and I almost trip over heels? Wait-Kara hates heels. Okay, Alex, just use your science skills, and you can figure this out. On the counter is a bottle of wine worth months of my rent, two glasses, one with red lipstick on it. Kara doesn't wear red lipstick, and why would she need two glasses?

Kara comes out of her bedroom with her hair tousled, tightening a bathrobe. "Alex! What are you doing here?"

"Stopped by to get some coffee. I ran out and thought you might have some instead of stopping by Noonan's to buy coffee. Why aren't you out on your morning run?"

"Uh- uh well after the dinner and science lecture, you know, I just thought, golly, it would be nice to sleep in one day, you know?" Kara says while picking at her bathrobe.

All of sudden, we turn. Well, I'm facing the door, but Kara has to turn to look. Lena Luthor walks out of the bedroom wearing Kara's button up and sleep boxers with equally tousled hair.

"Good morning, darling. Where is your coffee maker?" Lena comes up to Kara and kisses her on the lips, then walks away to where Kara says the coffee maker was. "Would you two like a cup of coffee?" Lena asks, putting the correct amount of coffee in.

"Yes, please," Kara answers for me.

"Wait- you- her- you had sex last night! Oh my god, my sister finally got laid after how many years now?! Oh my god, I'm so proud!" I throw my arms around Kara, smiling.

"Alex! Stop!" Kara puts her face in her hands, groaning. She goes to stand by the coffee maker, waiting got it to get done. Lena puts her hands around my sister's waist.

"What I want to know is how the hell did you woo CEO Lena Luthor to sleep with you, Kara?" Kara takes a big sip of her coffee and almost chokes.

"Uh-uh- um-" Her words not forming properly. Lena takes a sip of her coffee cup, handing one over to me as well.

"Well, someone is oblivious and didn't pick up on the flirting until I kissed her. After that it was pretty easy, dare I say her skills last night did not give me the impression of not getting laid for years." An eyebrow cocked up with her smirk.

"Too much information, Luthor."

"You barged in here." That smirk is still there. Great.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that good? Bad?


End file.
